staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Szkoła dla rodziców, cz. 1 10.00 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" (5) - serial prod. niemieckiej 10.45 Szkoła dla rodziców (2) 11.00 New York, New York - reportaż 11.40 Moja modlitwa 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła: Transfer zarodków 12.45 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza - informacja o programach planowanych na następny tydzień 13.00 Teleplastikon 13.20 Muzeum XX wieku; Czas dyktatorów - Stalin, cz. 2 13.40 "Ai-Kibla - kierunek na Mekkę" (5): "Stambuł-miasto palimpsest" -serial dok. prod. hiszpańskiej 14.10 ABC ekonomii Rynek i rynki 14.15 Jeśli nie Oksford, to co? - Preorientacja zawodowa 14.40 "Pogranicze" - film dok. o mniejszościach narodowych na wschodniej granicy 14.50 Dokument trochę inny (1) - Filmy Wojciecha Wiszniewskiego. Prezentacja filmu "Stolarz" i dyskusja w studiu 15.20 Prawa człowieka 15.35 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski Ojczyzna - Polszczyzna 16.05 Wideoszkoła 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla najmłodszych: Ciuchcia 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci (29) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Laboratorium: Po co akceleratory? - Zastosowanie akceleratorów w medycynie i przemyśle 17.55 Za kierownicą 18.00 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" (5) - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.45 Loża - magazyn teatralny 19.15 Dobranoc: "Bouli" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Irlandczycy" (3) - serial prod. francusko-irlandzkiej 20.55 Polskie ZOO 21.15 Magazyn 60/90 21.45 Studio publicystyczne Jedynki 22.15 Raport - publicystyka międzynarodowa 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Noc z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy. Oratorium Liverpoolskie Paula McCartneya 0.05 Jutro w programie 0.10 Cienie przeszłości - Jak powstało Oratorium Liverpoolskie. Fragmenty prób z chórem i orkiestrą, rozmowy, wywiad z kompozytorem 1.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Telewizja biznes 8.15 "Pif i Herkules" - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 8.40 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" (96) - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język angielski (55) 10.45 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Pif i Herkules" - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 16.15 Z kart Krakowskiego Archiwum (8) - Dietl i inni 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.05 "Mika Waltari: Pokora i pasja" film dok. prod. fińskiej (1982) 18.00 - 21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 ,,I będzie jeszcze jedno" - komedia prod. USA (1980) 23.20 Benny Hill- angielski program rozrywkowy 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na sobotę 0.15 Zakończenie programu TV Lublin 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklamy 18.30 Videooferta 18.40 Kolaudacja - mag. reporterów 19.00 Stawka większa niż życie - serial TP 20.00 Salon - publ. kult. 20.20 San Remo '92 21.00 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The young Doctors - serial austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 12.30 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Diff'rent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obycz. 19.30 Candid Camera - podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial komed. 21.00 Rags to Riches - serial komed.-muz. 22.00 Hunter - serial krym. 23.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 24.00 Kino grozy 2.00 Telegazeta RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Ojciec Murphy - ostatni odcinek serialu USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Kochany wujek Bill - serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Der Hammer - ostatni odcinek serialu USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel - serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story - serial USA 15.05 Dallas - serial USA 15.50 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Glucker am Druker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Pazifikgeschwander 214 - serial USA 20.15 Tropikalna gorączka - serial sensac. USA 21.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Worther - serial austr. 22.15 Gwizdek - show piłkarski 23.05 Tutti Frutti - erotyczny tele show 0.05 Striptiz o północy 0.10 Oben ohne, unten Jeans - włoska komedia erotyczna 1.25 Verwegene Hunde (Oceans of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA, 1986 3.00 Oben ohne, unten Jeans 4.10 Schatten am Fenster (Fingers at the Window) - dreszczowiec USA, 1942 5.30 Kapitan Power i żołnierze przyszłości - kanad.-amer. serial s-f Sat 1 5.30 Magazyn regionalny 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Czarująca Jeannie 9.05 Powrót do Edenu 10.00 Sprzysiężeni - w imię sprawiedliwości 10.55 Sprzeciw! 11.55 Koło fortuny 12.45 Notowania giełdowe 13.35 W słońcu Kalifornii 14.30 Czarująca Jeannie - serial 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey - serial krym. USA 17.05 Idź na całego! 17.45 Magazyn regionalny 18.15 Bingo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Rocky II - film USA, 1978 r. 22.25 Dwa oblicza zemsty - western USA, 1959 1.00 Tracy Lords' Show II - widowisko erotyczne Rai Uno Wiadomości: 7:00, 8:00, 9:00, 10:00, 11:00, 12:30, 13:30, 18:00, 20:00, 23:10, 0:15, 4:00, 5:05 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7:30 Magazyn ekonomiczny z Mediolanu 10:05 Ekonomia 10:15 „Spotkamy się” 12:00 „Bardzo mi miło… RAI UNO” 13:55 „Trzy minuty o…” – ciekawostki ze świata 14:00 „Bardzo mi miło… RAI UNO” 14:30 „Błękitne drzewo” – program dla najmłodszych 15:00 „Pusty mur” – program edukacyjny 16:00 „BIG!” – program dla nastolatków 18:05 „Chcesz wygrać?” – teleturniej 20:40 „Przeciw każdej chęci” – film, cz. 2 22:15 Wybory 1992 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku